


You gave me all

by TheGoldenTrigger



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenTrigger/pseuds/TheGoldenTrigger
Summary: Kenny vs Tomohiro Ishii at Destruction tour before and post match scenario.Kenny and Kota talk about their feelings.A dream for golden lovers to wrestle for IWGP title.





	You gave me all

Today was the day when Kenny was finally defending his prestigious Iwgp heavyweight title for the first time in Japan since he won it back in the month of June this year. To say he was quite nervous would be an understatement. 

His matches with his rival Tomohiro Ishii were always very brutal and turn into an intense physical fight.

Kenny was warming up in his personal locker room just stretching his legs when he heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in" Kenny uttered in a hushed tone.

Kota enters with two bottles of water all dressed up in his black shorts, and I can't stop loving T-Shirt along with his cute black Nikes. Kenny for a moment stopped stretching and simply stared at his beautiful boyfriend who quickly started to look for something. Kota questioned him about something, but Kenny was too lost to respond.

"Kenny, have you seen my towel?" said Kota still looking for it in his backpack. "I need to carry it in the match" and suddenly Kota noticed that Kenny was just staring at him totally lost somewhere else.

"Ahem..." Kota cleared his throat loudly for Kenny to pull him out of his thoughts. "What are you looking at? He asked confused.

"You," Kenny answered smiling slyly.

Kota sighed and just stared back at him in disbelief. "You can stare at me later. First I need to find my towel okay."And with that Kota went back to look for it. And he was quite relieved to have finally found it.

The entire time Kenny still kept admiring Kota while he finally resumed his stretching.

"Kenny, you haven't even taken your title out yet?" Said Kota quite annoyingly as he moved to take it out of his luggage for him.

And again Kenny looked lost and he didn't respond. Kota kept talking to himself as to how reckless Kenny is to always forget to carry his title. Actually, Kenny was getting off-tracked to the thoughts that were circling his brain for quite some time.

Kota had politely declined for fighting Kenny for his Iwgp title to the heads of new Japan last month for the upcoming event of the king of pro wrestling, and this bothered him.

Kenny knew that Kota wanted to keep their promise for wrestling at a bigger venue but it was a good opportunity for him to showcase that he's a credible challenger for the title yet Kota opted out of it. Furthermore, he even declined to the offer of winning the title at MSG. It was hard for him to believe that Kota would do something like this because wrestling for the title is a big thing for new Japan.

Being a champion is a big thing in the wrestling world.

And who knows that when they get to a bigger venue if Kenny would even be the champ or not?

To that Kota simply responded that he wasn't interested in taking the title away from him. That he could never steal away the title from his boyfriend who’s worked so hard to earn it in the first place but to Kenny, this thinking was absolutely ridiculous.

Both of them had worked very hard and Kenny had already cemented his top position and now it was Kota's turn but he wasn't ready to take it. All because he loved Kenny so much, which was something that was unheard of in the wrestling world as nobody in this business would make such a sacrifice for their best friend, brother or even lover?

Kenny just couldn't figure it out as to how he ever got so lucky to get an angel, mystical creature and this extraterrestrial being like Kota. He simply admired the fact that Kota cared for him like no other just like how he was really busy getting everything ready for his match.

He was perfect!

"Are you done stretching?" asked Kota holding Kenny's title in his hand. "It's time now." He noticed that Kenny again looked lost. "What's wrong Kenny tan?"

"Umm...Nothing," Kenny quickly answered trying to avoid meeting Kota's eyes.

And instantly Kota knew that something was bothering his man. He kept the title at the desk near him and walked the short distance to where Kenny stood. He quickly bought his right hand resting at Kenny's right cheek while caressing it and spoke very softly looking right in his eyes.

"Kenny tan you okay? You seem lost." Needless to say, Kota looked worried.

"Nah, I'm fine."

Kenny reassured him by placing his hand at the back of his man's neck. "I'm just a little nervous. That's all."Kenny lied because he again didn't want to have an argument with Kota over their career choices and decisions.

Needles to say Kenny and Kota had a lot of different opinions on their wrestling ideologies over the years that they've wrestled but the one thing that held them together was that they shared the same heart and passion for wrestling.

"I thought something was bothering you," Kota said innocently.

"Oh, Ibutan." Kenny quickly pulled him closer to lock their lips together.

Kenny sweetly kissed him and Kota responded back with equal fervor. Kota's hand quickly found his way into Kenny's gorgeous golden locks and the other hand rested on his waist to pull him closer to deepen their kiss. Both of them ended their long searing kiss with a very soft delicate peck.

"It's time now. Let's go!" muttered Kota.

And with that, he reached out to get Kenny's title which he neatly tied it on his waist before they left to attend Kenny's match.

Kota was out there with Kenny making his entrance, and embraced him while whispering words of encouragement to him before his match started. And now Kenny was more than determined to make Kota proud.

Kota watched him while he sat on commentary fully supporting his man and finally when the match was over with Kenny picking up the victory then Kota immediately rushed to Kenny's aid to nurse him and calm him down.

He then offered Kenny the microphone to thank the crowd, and Kenny once again thanked Kota for being the part of his life which made him truly the best in the world. It wasn't scripted or anything. It was what he truly felt for his man, his boyfriend, and the love of his life. And even though Kota had decided not to fight him yet, still Kenny asks him about it. Kota at first was startled by his question, but his answer didn't change.

He again talks about their promise.

Kenny sighs hard yet still closes the show with Kota and both of them together did their signature pose and phrase.

Kenny was quite relieved that his grueling match with Ishii was finally over.

He sat down in the backstage area blabbering about his now rival Tanahashi. Kenny was a bit loopy at that moment, yet he had to make a statement for his fans to get a taste of the rivalry that was about to begin between him and the ace of the universe.

Finally, when he was done talking, he saw Kota walking up to him quietly to help him get up on his feet. And at that moment Kenny couldn't resist as to how grateful he was for his man to be there with him, and he finally uttered the words that he only said it to him in private.

"I want to shout, I love you."  
Kota looked stunned for a second but instantly laughed, and Kenny laughed too.

Kenny clarified that those words were from his favorite anime Slam dunk because he knew how new Japan was traditional and wouldn't appreciate their love and proclamation like this.

And then quickly Kota helped Kenny back to their locker room. Once they were locked securely Kota couldn't stop giggling.

"You always surprise me, Kenny," Kota said in between his laughs."I never expected you to say that."

"Are you embarrassed?" Kenny immediately questioned looking a tad bit sad.

"What?" Kota looked shocked from Kenny's question. "No, not at all."

"I thought you looked stunned for a second out there."

"Nah, I was surprised, that too in a happy way."

Kenny looked directly into Kota's eyes while he motioned to sit down on a chair next to him. "I thought that you'd at least be a little upset because of how conservative new Japan folks are."

Kota took a deep sigh and sat next to Kenny. "I know but its okay. You can say whatever you want. I'm not bothered."

"But you didn't reply back there," Kenny mentioned it to him.

"What do you want me to say?" Kota questioned dumbfounded. "You said it yourself how conservative people are around here. If I reciprocated back there then..."

"Ahhh..." Kenny interrupted Kota. "It's alright. You don't have to explain."

Kota still looked taken aback by Kenny's sudden demeanor.

"I'm gonna take a shower and we'll return to our hotel," Kenny answered nonchalantly. "I'm very tired."

Kota didn't argue just looked at Kenny taking his shower items and then quickly disappearing in the attached bathroom.

Their drive back to the hotel was quite as Kenny was busy talking to Matt Jackson his closest friend in the whole wide world on phone and Kota quietly kept checking his phone. As soon as they entered their room, Kota got a call from Unno the referee who was lovingly called Red shoes by the entire new Japan audience to have dinner with him at the hotel's restaurant.

Kenny was lying down in their bed exhausted with his right hand placed over his forehead covering his eyes. Kota glanced up at him and then went back to properly place their luggage before asking Kenny to get going for their late night dinner.

"Kenny, quick Unno is waiting for us."

"I'm very tired. I'm gonna sleep." Kenny answered without even taking a look at Kota.

"Kenny tan." Kota dejectedly moved to sit beside Kenny. "You're gonna feel hungry in the middle of the night."

"No. I'm gonna be okay," Kenny answered. "You leave."

Kota noticed the rude tone of Kenny and instantly knew that his boyfriend wasn't feeling okay but before he could've even said a word Unno calls him once again, and he thought it was better to allow Kenny to rest for now. So he quietly left for dinner.

Back at the dinner, Kota couldn't stop thinking about Kenny. Unno had ordered his favorite steak, but Kota just wasn't enjoying his meal.

"Hey, are you okay? Unno asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, you don't look okay," Unno said observing the younger man. "What's wrong with Kenny?"

Kota quirks his eyebrows on Unno’s correct assumption. "How do you know it's about Kenny?" He asked.

Unno sighed hard before answering. "Kenny's the only one that gets you in a state like this. I've known you for about twenty years now and the only time you over think or sad then it's always related to Kenny. He's all that you care about."

"What can I say? I just..." Kota hesitated and he was at lost for words. "I love him more than anything in this world. I hope I don't disappoint him this time around."

Unno shook his head disapprovingly. "Kenny's a really lucky guy to have you."

Actually, only Kota would be a person in the whole world who’d think that he disappointed Kenny. For all everyone knew that Kenny couldn't keep away his jealous nature when Kota was at top of his game three years back, and somehow still Kota felt that he was the reason for it and that he didn't try to communicate with his partner or cared about his insecure nature, and this somehow was his mistake. 

He was too pure to even think that it had nothing to do with him. And if anyone were to blame then, it was only Kenny.

Also, Kota was the one who finally pushed Kenny to come out of that insecurity and hatred to reunite with him this year, and since then even though they had few issues to resolve but both of them were truly happy. 

So naturally, he didn't want anything to cause any friction amongst them which is why he didn't even want to take away the Iwgp title from him as he didn't want that title to become a part of the problem between them. He wanted to be the champion someday but as long as Kenny was holding it he didn't want to take it away from him.

"Stop over thinking!" Unno mumbles yanking Kota off of his thoughts.

Kota finally finished his meal and asks the waiter to parcel a chicken sandwich and lemonade for Kenny. He knew even though his stubborn boyfriend had asked him not to bring anything but he'd surely feel hungry in the middle of the night.

As soon as Kota enters his room, he notices that the bed was empty. He places the parcelled food on the table, and then frantically calls out for Kenny. But he got no reply back. He made his way out of the balcony door and notices Kenny leaning against the guardrail looking lost.

"Kenny." He calls his name once again, and then finally Kenny looks at him while answering him back.

"Yeah." Kenny looks tired and to some extent sad. "You had your dinner?" He tried to sound a little cheerful but failed miserably.

Kota could see that something was bothering Kenny and it made him nervous. "Come on." Kota pulls Kenny out of the balcony area and took him into their room. He made him sit on the bed and then immediately offered him the sandwich that he'd parcelled for him.

"Eat."

Kenny looks up at him but he didn't take the sandwich yet. "I'm not hungry." He replied tiredly.

"I'm not listening." Kota firmly places the food in Kenny's hand and then moves to sit on the chair facing him.

Kenny finally took a bite off of the sandwich as he indeed was hungry but was too stupid to put his thoughts off and not to take his anger out on his food.

He ate quietly and Kota simply gazed at him before he stood up to sit next to him while passing him the lemonade that he'd brought for him. Kenny quickly finished it too. After he was done, Kota took the scraps to throw it in the dustbin, and then he noticed Kenny trying to get inside the covers to sleep.

"I thought that you were going to sleep earlier?" Kota questioned a dejected looking Kenny.

"I tried..." Kenny trails off and didn't know if he should talk it out with his boyfriend right now or not.

"Please, Kenny you gotta tell me what's bothering you," Kota begs him as he quickly made his way to sit facing his man who was lying down resting his back on the bed's headboard. "What's wrong?"

Kenny simply looks up at him but didn't say a word.

"See, if it's about the I love you thing," Kota spoke hastily and Kenny opened his mouth to deny it but he shut him up."I didn't feel embarrassed or bad. You can say anything you like. You're my man. I was just concerned about the company. And I'm not quirky like you to talk about our feelings out in public. I'm more actions and less talk kinda guy. You know that right?"

Kenny moves softly to place his hand upon Kota's lips to make him stop talking. "I'm not mad about that." Kenny slipped his hand off of Kota's mouth and watched Kota look more confused.

"Then, what is it?" Kota asks in a concerned voice.

"I..." Kenny again trailed off but this time he took a deep breath before he spoke again. "I feel like I'm not good enough for you." Kota's eyes widened on that declaration and before he could even say something Kenny spoke again cutting him off. "Please just listen. I'm so grateful for everything you have done for me. Like how you take care of me, support me and have always stood like a wall for me. You gave me all. And it bothers me that professionally and personally I couldn't do any of those things for you."

"What?" Kota was shocked, and he spoke in a soft tone. "Well, I don't know why you're thinking like this? If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't find my fighting spirit back and come back to wrestling. I was burned out and done." Kota moved closer to Kenny to intertwine their hands. "It is you who have always pushed me to do my best, loved me and made me even better wrestler and person than I was before. See even though I'm a freelancer I made it to the G1 finals this year...”

"Yes. So why stop now?"

Kenny interrupted him in the middle with his question and somehow it didn't make any sense to Kota.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Why not take the title away from me?"

Kenny asked directly and watched Kota's face fall instantly.

"Okay, so it's about that goddamn title."

Kota never really got angry on Kenny, but they'd already gone back and forth on this topic a hundred times since his G1 loss and now not only he felt frustrated but he couldn't believe that Kenny was still stuck at that topic. "Kenny, I don't want to take the title away from you."

"Why?"

"Because it's not right."

"I don't agree."

"You've worked so hard for it."

"So have you."

"But..."

"No, listen." Kenny cut off Kota once again."I know you think that this title would create differences amongst us, and I'll fall into the same jealous, insecure and vicious side of mine. But, Ibutan you're wrong."

Kota looked away from him untangling their hands but Kenny urgently moved closer to him and placed both of his hands on either side of Kota's beautiful toned arms. "Please, Ibutan believe me. I'm so grateful for you coming back into my life. I have loved you for almost a decade now. I chose to come to Japan because of you and stayed because of you. And our story will only have a happy ending with you becoming a champion and me finally putting that belt on your waist."

Listening to Kenny's motivating and trusting words Kota felt tears forming in his eyes. The world might think that Kenny was selfish, jealous and what not but he truly loved Kota and always had loved him. He only wanted the best for him.

"I, Kenny tan..." Kota was so touched that he couldn't even form a sentence and Kenny just pulled him into a tight hug burying his face under his neck while placing soft kisses there.

"I don't want anything to create differences between us again," Kota mumbled under the crook of Kenny's neck. "I won't be able to survive this time staying away from you."

"I know," Kenny whispered running his fingers over Kota's soft hair. "Please, can we now say yes to the main event of MSG to be you and me for the title?"

Kota took a second and uttered softly. "Yes."

Kenny relaxed he didn't even know that he was holding his breath at that moment.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Ibutan." Kenny was ecstatic. He then immediately pulled Kota into a deep passionate kiss.

Kota reciprocated the kiss with same intensity while pulling Kenny closer to his body and tracing his lower lip with his tongue. Soon Kenny opened his mouth and their tongues entangled with each other as they deepened their kiss.

A moan escapes Kenny's mouth, and they melt into their most satisfying and breathtaking kiss ever. Kenny without even breaking the kiss pulled Kota along with him while dropping down on their bed.

They finally broke the kiss when both of them ran out of their breaths. Kenny quickly switched their positions and now was on top of Kota.

"You got no idea as to how happy you've made me today,"

Kenny said while looking directly into Kota's eyes and Kota simply smiled and again pulled him to kiss him but this time the kiss was really soft and sweet.

"I was so stupid to think that it would upset you," Kota looked down. 

Kenny pulled his chin up to peck Kota's lips a few more times before he whispered over his lips. "If I ever want to lose my title to someone then it's you, my Ibutan."

He felt Kota smile in between their kisses.

"Now, I'm so turned by this that I'm gonna fuck you real hard tonight."

"Umm... aren't you tired?" Kota questioned.

"No. After you've finally accepted my proposition, I've got some newfound energy in me."

Kota laughed heartily. "I love you, Kenny tan."

He then crashed their lips together in a heated kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is the Golden lovers just trusting themselves and fulfilling their dreams to wrestle at the biggest venue. Thanks so much for reading this and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please comment and let me know what ya think. :)


End file.
